Ancient Human
is a faction featured in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. Ancient Human's are individuals who are basically "old humans", or individuals without the ability to use Mana, although being entirely different than Norma. History Background Long ago the Ancient Humans were the rulers of the world. However, their world was in an constant state of war, hatred and prejudice. One man, nowadays going by the name Embryo, was tired of seeing war after war, and see the world in ruins. Knowing that if things were to go on humanity would eventually perish, Embryo started experimenting to create a new humanity. Eventually Embryo succeeded in his research, creating a new breed of humans with the ability to use Mana. At some point the new humanity managed to take the Ancient Humans place as the rulers of the world, resulting in the foundation of the World of Mana. However, the ancient humans did not go extinct. Rebels Eventually the Ancient Humans became outcasts, and decided to rebel against the world to regain their place in it. They challenged Embryo many times, however, every attempt was unsuccessful. However, after a long war, they managed to steal one of Embryo's weapons, the Ragna-mail, Villkiss, from him. With it the Ancient Humans were hoping to be able to fight on par with Embryo, however, the weapon was "locked" so that humans that predated the invention of Mana could not use it. Alliance with the Norma The Ancient Humans would continue to lose more of their own until there were only a few survivors left. However, around that time they discovered the existence of Arzenal, the island base where the Norma are kept. Both being abandoned humanities, they formed an alliance, and the Ancient Humans handed Villkiss over to them, hoping one of them could use it. Afterwards, the Ancient Humans set up several bases on an island near Arzenal. Eventually, a Norma came that had the ability to pilot Villkiss, the former First Princess of the Galia Empire, Alektra Maria von Loewenherz. Thanks to her being of royal blood and the abilities of her royal ring there was someone who could pilot the Villkiss. The Ancient Humans and the Norma staged a massive revolt, which they dubbed "Libertus". However, at some point, the Ancient Humans and the Norma came into a battle with the Mana users. During the battle, Alektra lost her royal ring, along with her right arm, and with it the ability to pilot Villkiss. As a result, the surviving Ancient Humans and Norma had to lay low and wait for another Norma of royal blood to be sent to Arzenal. Present Day When the Norma Ange was sent to Arzenal, and used her royal blood and royal ring to "unlock" Villkiss, "Libertus" once again started to gain momentum. Currently, the Ancient Human, Tusk is secretly working under Arzenal. Traveling the world in search for his fellow Ancient Human comrades, while spying on the world's nations and their leaders to obtain information. Gallery Cross Ange 12 Ancient Humans.png|Ancient Humans Trivia References Category:Factions